


Bill and Ted's Excellent Drabbles

by dukeofted (slightlyworriedhuman)



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cosmic AU, Death, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silly Romance, Stabbing, Suicide, aus occasionally, autistic ted, if you know what i mean, implied suicide, prom proposals, proposal, romantic cheesy shit, two california valley boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyworriedhuman/pseuds/dukeofted
Summary: Drabble collection from prompts on tumblr.Quiet me- one character calming the other.Offer me- gift giving.Haunt me- watching over another.Mourn me- one mourning the other's death.Wed me- a wedding or proposal.





	1. Quiet Me

**Author's Note:**

> All were originally posted at my tumblr @twunkbillpreston before being moved here. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leave a “Quiet Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character trying to calm another down [be it from crying, from lashing out, feel free to specify.]”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fight, frustration, and gratitude.

Bill shoved the taller kid away, turning away and shoving a door to the outside of the school open. As he stalked out, tears blurred his vision, and a furious, hiccuping sob tore itself from his throat, barely masked by the door slamming shut behind him. Turning the corner of the building, he sank into the grass with his back against the wall, hot tears streaming down his face as he cried, full of utter rage and hate for the person he’d been fighting with. How dare he. How dare he. The guy had laughed at Ted for not being… what? Like him? Acting different, stuttering in his speech, flapping his hands nervously? Who knew. Something had prompted him to laugh at Ted, and Bill had felt unholy rage bubble up within himself. Marching up to the boy, he had yelled at him, furious words that he could barely remember now, before feeling himself become too enraged to speak clearly and shoving him away. Wiping an angry tear from his face, he pulled his legs so his chest, burying his face in his knees. Mere moments later, he heard soft footsteps rushing up to him, and a soft warmth wrapped around his shoulder. 

“Bill, are– are you okay?” Ted’s voice was soft in his ear, unsure. Sniffing, Bill nodded against his knees, not wanting Ted to see the tears coursing down his face. “Are you sure, dude?” Aw, hell. Of course Ted would see through him. Raising his head slightly but determinedly not looking at Ted, Bill mumbled, “I… I hate that dickweed,” before bursting into a fresh sob of anger. Ted shifted beside him until he was sitting on the grass beside Bill, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back soothingly. Bill turned to him, resting his head on Ted’s shoulder and returning the hug as he cried furiously. Past his loud sobs, he heard Ted gently murmuring into his ear, softly shushing him as he rubbed circles into Bill’s shoulder blades. Eventually, his crying turned to small hiccups and sniffles, and his hold on Ted became looser, less desperate. 

“Thank you, dude…” Ted hummed a soft ‘you’re welcome,’ still hugging Bill. 

“Thanks for yelling at that guy, dude. That was really cool of you.” Despite himself, Bill grinned. 

“Anytime, man.”


	2. Offer Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leave an “Offer Me” in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble about one character giving another a gift.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nervousness, a pendant, a kiss.

For one thing, Ted was confused. Bill had been acting strange all day, refusing to meet his eyes, and had been even jumpier than usual, like he’d chugged an energy drink. Even though they were just sitting on Ted’s bed reading comics, Bill was acting like he was about to start running; he was jumpy, eyes constantly flicking to the door like he was expecting someone to come in. Finally, when Ted could take watching Bill jump at his every word no longer, he sighed, setting down his comic. 

“Dude, are you okay? You’ve been acting most odd all day.” Bill startled at Ted’s voice, dropping his comic as he not so subtly sat straight up at the words. “What’s up, dude?” 

“I, uh– I–” Bill swallowed, seeming to debate with himself, before turning to Ted, not meeting his eyes. “I… I kinda… brought something for you… but you– don’t laugh, okay?” Ted nodded, setting his comic aside and watching as Bill reached into his pocket, blushing a bright red as he pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket. Holding his hand out, Bill seemed to force himself to look at Ted, despite the visible tremors in his fingers. Ted gingerly took the tiny box, suddenly feeling something very odd and fluttery in his stomach. “Promise me you won’t laugh, okay, dude?” Bill mumbled, finally dropping his gaze and staring fixedly at the box. Nodding, Ted slowly opened the box, uncertain of what he would find inside. 

Nestled in the box was a wooden pendant on a small leather strap, looking around the right length to fit around Ted’s wrist, with a mall daisy laying inside. On the oval pendant was a perfectly carved WS, and on the other side, B+T. Attached to the leather was a small piece of paper; brow furrowing, he picked it up, squinting slightly to read the writing. 

_Ted, thank you for being such an excellent friend. Would you do me the honor of…_

The writing here was written lighter, almost illegible. Bringing it closer to his face, he did his best to mouth the words until they finally became clear in his head. Freezing for a moment, he looked at Bill, who was staring very determinedly at the bedspread in front of him. “Dude?” Bill raised his head, a gaze full of nervousness meeting Ted’s own. 

“Y-Yeah?” 

“Are you serious?” 

“I… yeah…?” Slowly, a grin unfurled across his face, and he picked the bracelet out of the box delicately, affixing it around his wrist so the small pendant was visible. Setting the box down, he leaned forward and gently knocked the underside of Bill’s chin with a knuckle, prompting the blushing teen to look up at him. 

“Hell yeah, I’ll go to prom with you, dude.” A relieved smile spread across Bill’s face, and before he could think any further, Ted leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips to Bill’s, a dopey grin fixed in place all the while. When he pulled back, he was as red as Bill, but they were both smiling even wider than before, gazing into each other’s eyes. 

“Dude…” Bill giggled suddenly, running his hand through his hair. “Are we gonna, like, get matching tuxes?” 

“Bill, my friend,” Ted said as seriously as he could. “I’m fairly sure we would do that even if we weren’t going to prom together.” 

“Excellent,” Bill breathed, before giggling again and leaning forward to kiss Ted.


	3. Haunt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Leave a “Haunt Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character watching over another."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend in the stars, an eternity of solitude, desperate friendship.
> 
> (Note: this has to do with an au I've been developing, come ask about it if you want @twunkbillpreston on tumblr)

it was one night when bill was talking to him that ted felt a strong pang of sadness, enough to make him pause in his gentle embrace of his friend. bill had been telling him about his day (not that ted hadn’t been witness to it all, but he still enjoyed just listening to bill talk after so many eons of silence) when he had paused, face suddenly drawing in with that look of confused curiosity ted had always adored. “do you have any friends other than me?” bill asked, staring up at the stars where ted watched unseen. “i mean, you probably do. you’re… well, i don’t know what you are, actually. but i think you’re everywhere. but you never seem to talk to anyone else… at least not that i can see. nobody else says they hear you when you talk to me.” bill paused, tilting his head slightly. “have you been lonely for a while? i don’t want to be lonely. i have you, so i’m not, but… i feel like you might have been lonely for a long time.” after a moment of stunned silence, sad surprise reaching him as he realized how perceptive his friend was, he sent out a melancholy wind, sending the leaves beneath bill’s window in a slow spiral up and gently draping over bill again. the starlight shining on bill’s face dimmed momentarily, and bill seemed to understand. “you have been, haven’t you?” bill sighed, and adjusted himself on the windowsill, crossing his arms on the wood and dropping his chin to rest on them, still staring up at the stars. “i’m sorry.” 

ted gently squeezed bill’s shoulders with the wind, thankful for his friend’s kind words. “i won’t let you be lonely anymore, okay?” bill smiled softly up at him, and ted felt his heart pang almost painfully with love. “you’ve got me. i won’t leave you. promise.” overcome with emotion, ted send another warm gust of wind around him, fluffing his hair and caressing his face and neck in gratitude. god, bill had been worth the wait. he would always be. 

and bill, as he looked up at the stars, at the friend who he didn’t know yet knew all too well, heard a faint whisper of gratitude echoing through the stars, blown into his ears by the wind that swirled around him. 

“always.”


	4. Mourn Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Leave a “Mourn Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character mourning another character’s death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sword, a knight, a fallen comrade.   
> Warning for implied suicide.

bill screamed as the sword entered his ribs, a sound full of pure fear. “bill!” ted yelled, leaping forward to catch bill as he fell. the knight holding the sword looked down at them as ted slowly lowered bill to the floor, lip curling in contempt. 

“serves you right, witches,” the man spat, before sheathing the sword in his scabbard. ignoring the man, ted frantically clutched at bill’s hand, tears streaming down his face as bill looked down at the wound, eyes wide in pain and horror. 

“oh– oh god– ted, i– it _hurts,”_ bill whimpered, beginning to cry. his frame shook in ted’s arms, and ted choked back a sob as he pressed his hand over the bleeding wound. “i– ted?” 

“shh, bill, it’s okay, you’re okay–” ted whispered hoarsely, desperately trying to think of how the situation could be fixed. his mind was shorting out at the sight of bill’s blood on his hands, leaking on his shirt, spilling on the floor. it was so warm and wet, and bill had such horror in his eyes, oh god– 

“ted, it hurts, oh _god, it **hurts–”**_ bill wailed, clutching at ted weakly with pure terror in his eyes. “am i gonna die, ted, i don’t wanna die, i’m _scared,_ i don’t wanna die…” 

“you’re not gonna die, bill, it’s okay, it–” a sob tore from ted’s throat, and he clutched bill’s hand desperately. “we just, we just have to get to the booth, we can get to a hospital, we can– bill, god j-just please, please…” 

“ted, i don’t–” bill gasped in a shallow breath, tears dripping from his face as his eyelids fluttered weakly. his grip on ted was weakening, and ted noted with panic that the blood was a veritable puddle around bill’s body. “ted, i need– i need to tell you something, please– i–” 

“what is it, dude?” ted asked softly, biting back another sob. bill’s voice was quiet, and ted had to lean close to hear him. bill’s lips softly brushed against his ear, the hot warmth of a tear hitting the rim of ted’s ear. 

“i… i love…” a soft breath escaped bill’s lips, and his body slowly went limp in ted’s arms, his hand loosening it’s grip on ted’s. 

“…bill?” ted said, gently shaking his friend. “bill, what were you saying?” he gripped bill’s hand tighter, and as a soft sob escaped him, the fragile hold ted had retained on sanity after watching bill get stabbed straight in the heart snapped. “bill, wake up. what were you saying?” the knight stood over them, face impassive as he watched the young boy shake his friend, trying to wake a corpse. “bill? …bill? …wake up, dude. …bill…?” the knight sat down on a chair and watched, eyes cold as they gazed at the teen. eventually, he released the hand of the now-tepid body, slowly standing. eyes ghosting over the knight as if he weren’t even there, ted slowly took a wavering step towards the nearby stairs. another. seeming to break out of some kind of stunned lethargy, a tiny smile graced the lips of the blood-stained, crying young man, transforming his face from grief-stricken to beautiful as he walked to the stairs, beginning up them with some purpose in mind. 

minutes later, the knight heard a muffled thump outside the tower. 

his kingdom was safe once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sad so I feel the need to let y'all know that this was originally written as a shitpost with the worst ending possible and it was so bad I got death threats uwu


	5. Wed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Leave a “Wed Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about a character under the subject of wedlock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A picnic, a proposal, a deep love of the ages.
> 
> This is hands down the sweetest thing I've ever written. Be proud.   
> Ted absolutely taught Missy to bake babka. Fight me.

“This is most unusual, Bill,” Ted laughed, panting slightly as he climbed the grassy hill. “Normally lunch means, you know, _eating,_ not _hiking.”_

“Oh, hush, you,” Bill teased, throwing a grin over his shoulder. “I wanna show you something before we get lunch.” Reaching back for Ted’s hand, he laughed at Ted’s tongue sticking out at him before pulling his partner along. The two trudged up the hill in a comfortable silence interspersed with small giggles at the antics of the other. Finally reaching the top, Bill gestures triumphantly at a small blanket that had been laid out, a picnic basket and small cooler on top beside a small wooden box. “Ta-da!” 

Ted gasped, hands coming up to cover his mouth. “Bill! No way, dude! Aw… That’s so sweet…” Lowering his hands to reveal a gigantic smile, he took Bill’s hand and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you, man. That’s so sweet.” Bill grinned, a proud flush rising to his cheeks. 

“Aw, I’m glad you like it…” Pulling Ted with him, he walked to the blanket, sitting down and letting Ted sit between his legs, arms wrapped around Ted’s torso. “You should check what’s in the basket, babe.” Resting his head on Ted’s shoulder (and dutifully ignoring the pointiness of said shoulder), he watched as Ted opened the basket and gasped with joy. 

“Dude, did you get Missy to make babka?? Oh my god, dude, that’s excellent!! Thank you!!” 

“Yep, and if you look beneath it, I made your favourite sandwich, and there’s some of that soup you like that Joanna makes.” He pointed to said items in the basket, grinning as Ted turned in delight. “Plus–” His words were cut off as Ted kissed him, grin apparent through the contact. After a moment, Bill pulled back, smiling crookedly at Ted, face red. “–plus there’s cider in the cooler.” Ted laced his fingers behind Bill’s neck, a pleased smile lighting up his face. 

“Aw, man, Bill… this is so perfect. Thank you.” Smile fading but still quirking the corners of his lips up, he raised his eyebrows at Bill. “What’s the occasion? Did you break a drum or something? No, wait– did we get signed for something?” 

“I, uh… it’s something better than that, actually.” Untangling himself from Ted’s arms, he leaned over to grab the small wooden box beside the basket. “I have something for you.” Scooting slightly further back from Ted, he opened the box, displaying a simple piece of paper covered in pressed flowers. “This is for you.” Ted took the box from his hands curiously, eyes scanning the paper, then starting again at the top, fully reading the words this time. Bill watched anxiously, biting his lip as Ted read the lyrics he’d written on the paper. Sure, he’d written love songs before, but never one as heartfelt as this. Finally, Ted looked up, eyes shining as he smiled adoringly. 

“Bill… this is beautiful.” Blushing, Bill reached over and lifted the paper slightly, searching with his shaking fingers until he found the delicate chain beneath and pulled. 

“This is for you as well.” He curled the chain on his palm until the small pendant hanging from it was resting on his hand, gleaming softly in the sunlight. It was a small, polished wooden heart with a simple ‘B’ etched into the metal bit connecting it to the chain. “I didn’t want to give you my actual heart, because, well, I don’t really wanna see Death again for a while, but… it’s yours, Ted.” Ted gently took it from his hands, a tear slowly tracing its way down his cheek. 

“Bill, I–” 

“And I’m sorry, but I’m going to interrupt you, just because if I stop now, I’ll get too scared,” Bill continued, reaching into his shirt pocket. Out came a small box, and Ted’s hand flew up to his mouth, covering it as Bill shifted to one knee, hands shaking as he slowly opened the box. 

“You’ve been my best friend since I can remember, dude. And I love you. I want to stay together for as long as we live and as long as we’re dead…again. Not just as Wyld Stallyns, but as us, as Bill and Ted. So, Ted “Theodore” Logan…” He swallowed, staring into Ted’s tear-filled eyes. “Will you marry me?” Tears now streaming down his face (and Bill would admit they were pricking at his eyes too), Ted lowered his hand, revealing a soft, sweet smile that Bill would remember all of his life. 

“Of course, Bill. Yes.” Heart so full of love he felt it might burst, Bill took the ring from the box and pushed the daisy threaded through it into Ted’s hair, before gently taking Ted’s hand and sliding the ring onto his finger. Catching his hand with his own and twining their fingers together, Ted pulled him close and kissed Bill sweetly, so happy and radiant Bill would swear that not even the sun could outshine them.


End file.
